


Moon Kiss

by Mushimako



Series: [仗露]Moon Kiss [1]
Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushimako/pseuds/Mushimako
Summary: 花吐症文梗的仗露换上了花吐症却不知道自己到底喜欢谁的露伴老师
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Kishibe Rohan
Series: [仗露]Moon Kiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665721
Kudos: 24





	1. Moon Kiss · 序

每一个醒来的早晨对露伴而言都是不一样的。  
是喜剧的一天，又或是悲剧的一天；就像是经历了一夜沉睡后苏醒的婴儿一样，从模糊的梦境中逐渐寻回了意识的露伴缓缓的睁开了睡眼，最先映入眼帘的、是圆形的吊灯，看似饱满却不规则的弧线为原本极简的风格增添了些许隐晦的层次感、却不会让人觉得突兀，与米白的墙色也格外的相称。  
「一会儿是不是编辑部的人要来……啧，真麻烦。」  
露伴并不是一个懒惰的人。自己对艺术的热情就像是透过乌云、点亮天空的晨光，当掺杂着些许花香的微风透过推开的窗户迎面向自己吹来的时候，微微仰着脑袋的漫画家深吸了一口气，潮湿的空气涌入鼻腔、滋润着肺叶，却在擦过喉咙的瞬间激起了隐隐的瘙痒感。不适的感觉迫使站在窗前的露伴立刻警惕了掩上了窗户，随即匆匆的脱下了轻薄的睡衣、换上了挂在门被上的居家服。洗漱、清理、一顿简单的早餐……就在自己一边回想着今天一整天的工作安排，一边若有所思的来到摆放在厨房的咖啡机前时，一朵不寻常的鲜花冷不防的映入了自己的视线，使得露伴不自觉的停下动作，怔怔的凝视着眼前的这株花朵。  
那是一朵如夜晚的天空般深邃、又如宝石般神秘奢华的蓝色玫瑰。  
露伴对养育鲜花之类的东西并没有兴趣，这并不代表自己不屑欣赏花的美艳，单纯是自己不懂的如何养殖、培育、甚至是呵护这样精致又脆弱的美丽之物，更见不得这样美丽的事物在自己的手中枯萎、死去。它们娇嫩、脆弱、却又顽强且拥有无穷的生命力；它们为生争相夺艳，为生而迎风凋零，每一种不同的花都有着它们自己的特质，而正是这些丰富且多样的特质激发了人们无限的想象力，露伴亦是其中之一。  
然而此时此刻，这朵静静躺在水槽旁的蓝色玫瑰却莫名的让自己感到有些心烦、有些厌恶。玫瑰恐怕是所有花卉中最为知名的一种草本植物，不论是男是女、是老是少几乎都明白玫瑰所代表的意义与寄托。但唯独蓝玫瑰，露伴讨厌它那被人工的染色剂所玷污腐蚀的花冠，更讨厌它那造作刻意的花语；虚假的东西终究是虚假的。即便保留着玫瑰那倒卵状的花形、还保留着玫瑰那标志性的尖刺，这株被赋予了『蓝色妖姬』美名的花朵在露伴的眼中就是一种狡猾、虚伪、又自作多情的谎言。若不是家具店的人执意将这朵鲜花作为伴手礼送给自己，露伴不可能让这样弄虚作假的东西出现在这栋别墅之中。犹豫了片刻之后，伸手拿起了花朵的漫画家就这么面无表情的将手中的花朵丢进了垃圾桶。在蓝色的花朵被零散的垃圾渐渐埋没的时候，不禁感到一阵痛快的露伴下意识的长吁了一口气，转身回到了咖啡机前。  
追求『真实』是露伴决心成为漫画家之中不曾动摇过的信念，亦是不变的真理，这并不是一条轻松的路。当自己放下了手中的马克杯、面向被晨光洒满的露台伸展着有些僵硬的身体时，工作为身体带来的疲惫和疼痛真实得连自己都忍不住在心中暗暗苦笑，可比起缺少灵感、遇到瓶颈时的焦灼与煎熬，这点程度的皮肉之苦根本不足挂齿，也从未被露伴放在过心上。  
「老师早上好！您在家吗？」  
就在自己享受着短暂的悠闲、试图唤醒有些迟钝的觉知时，一声熟悉的叫喊声迫使露伴不情不愿的从沙发站起了身。站在门外的是有着一头粉色卷发的女性编辑，是个有些聒噪、可同时也很机灵的女性。她的脸上带着笑，嫩黄色的发带上是铃兰花的图样；就在自己打开门的瞬间，冲着自己挥了挥手的女性便将手中的档案袋交到了自己的手里，飞快的语速使她显得有些匆忙。  
「这是这次最新的周刊，还有您个人画集的样稿。您看一下，如果没问题的话我这就出发回S市送印，按照您的要求、首次出版的印量大约在五万本，之后还有后续一系列签售活动的安排，也都和样刊放一起了，请您过目。」  
「今天你有点性急啊，是因为一会儿要赶电车么？」  
闻言，眨了眨双眸的女性忽然红了脸，紧接着她望了望四周、警惕又有些故弄玄虚的模样令好奇心旺盛的露伴不自觉的挑了挑眉，一边从对方的手中接过了沉甸甸的档案袋。  
「看来不仅仅是因为赶班车这么简单的原因啊，有意思……」  
「嘘……！其实也不是什么大不了的事啦……只是晚上安排了联谊，所以想早点把工作做完后回家收拾下，露伴老师你要替人家保密喔！千万不可以告诉其他人喔！」  
比起赶电车这样敷衍又平凡的理由，对方真正的目的也没能使人感到眼前一亮的，不免有些失望的露伴暗暗在心中嗤笑了一声，可就在自己用着敷衍的口气、低声向对方承诺时，从喉咙底部传来的一阵疼痛迫使露伴猛地呛咳了起来，就连站在门外的女性编辑也都忍不住一惊，连连向后退了几步。  
「老师你没事吧？现在正是换季的时候，您可千万要保重身体啊，要是病倒了可就太得不偿失了。」  
「我没事、只是嗓子忽然有点……咳咳！」  
沉闷、且急促的喘咳使得整个胸腔剧烈的上下起伏着，肺叶的快速收缩令敏感的脏器隐隐胀痛，然而真正让露伴眉头紧锁、呛咳不止的，是喉咙底端冒出的痛楚。撕裂且伴随着强烈的灼烧感，就好像有一双无形的大手从身体的内部无情撕扯着脆弱的喉管一般，仿佛唯有像这样不断的猛咳、才能将这双手从自己的体内赶出来似的，弓着背脊、揪着衣领的露伴在同样乱了方寸的编辑的惊叫声中重重的摔倒在了地上。咳嗽声并没有因为自己倒下而停止，反而愈发的加剧、愈发的让人颤栗。  
「老师您振作点！我这就去叫救护车！您再坚持一下！」  
眼看着泪眼婆娑的女性惊慌失措的向着马路对面的电话亭奔跑而去，然而被咳嗽彻底打乱了呼吸的露伴却因为断断续续的窒息感而早已失去了原有的思考能力。为什么忽然会变成这样？就在几分钟前、正享用着咖啡的露伴完全没有感受到任何的征兆，却因为与一心想要早点完成工作的女性说了两句就不明缘由的咳起嗽来，这难道……是替身攻击吗？！想到这、猛然惊觉的露伴强忍着心口处的抽痛，挣扎着支撑起了沉重的上身。电话亭内的女性仍旧一脸惊魂未定的打着电话，而趴伏在玄关的露伴依旧痛苦的干咳着。忽然，一阵剧烈的呕吐感迫使自己本能的弓起了背脊，下一秒、阵阵激烈的呛咳掺杂着刺耳的哨音，险些就令露伴绝望的断了呼吸。究竟为什么会遇到这样的事……在我粗心大意的时候，到底发生了什么……就在肺部随着喘咳不断重复着收缩、扩张之际，舌根的突然后靠使得露伴立刻将掌心捂上了嘴，然而下一秒，不断从喉底涌出的物质透过指尖与手掌的缝隙掉落在了冰冷的地面。  
那是一片、一片蓝色的玫瑰花瓣，细腻轻盈的花粉覆在指腹的表面、落入了指甲的缝隙，宛如静止一般定格在地面上，散发着清幽且危险的花香。  
「这到底……是怎么回事……」


	2. Moon Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 花吐症文梗的仗露  
> 患上了花吐症却不知道自己到底喜欢谁的露伴老师

不论全世界的人如何叙述、如何评价、又是如何的议论纷纷，露伴只相信自己的感觉，并认为唯有切身体会过、留存在觉知上的感受才是正确的。事物的本质，抽象的情绪……如果『真实』是想象与创作的基础，『体验』则是滋补着灵感的源泉，两者缺一不可、有时这种坚定不移的『原则』甚至比自己的生命还要来得重要。  
「您罹患的是花吐症。」  
然而无论是『真实』也好、又或是『体验』也罢，这些宝贵的经历不可能总是美好的，也时常伴随着致命的危险，越是令人惊魂未定、就越是刻骨铭心。  
听着发鬓斑白的医生一脸凝重的如是低语道，坐在检查床上的露伴有些茫然的杵在原地，陌生的名词与渐渐从喉底消散的疼痛使得心绪格外烦躁。可就在自己启唇之际、低头在病历本上书写着什么的医生却打断了自己，然而他的『宣判』却让一动不动的露伴如雷轰电掣、整个大脑陷入了前所未有的空白。  
「这是一种非常罕见的疾病，致死率极高，目前在医学上没有任何可以治疗的方法，只能靠您自己解开内心的疑惑了。请问岸边先生，您可有喜欢的人？」  
「……什么意思……？」  
面对自己那满是疑惑的追问，放下了手中的钢笔的医生推了推鼻梁上的镜架，一声『这是唯一能够救您的方法』，使得原本就紧绷的神经变得更加剑拔弩张。  
「花吐症是一种传染疾病，但无论是传染方式、传染源至今都不明。每一个感染者都有一个共通点，他们心中对某人抱有恋爱的情愫，如果所暗恋的对象不知道他的这份心意，则患者会在短时间内死去，从病发到死亡平均约七天的时间。」  
「等等……！你的意思是说，我是因为心里暗恋着某个人，才会被传染你所说的『花吐症』的吗？」  
无论是大夫那骇人听闻的陈述，还是他口中一次次提到的『恋爱』与『暗恋』，在露伴听来，简直荒谬得令人不齿。花吐症本身是怎样的一种病、我暂且不谈，可你说的『暗恋』和『情愫』，恕我直言，我没有办法苟同；一边如是信誓旦旦的反驳道，一边袖起了双臂的漫画家用着满是不快的眼神打量着面前的医生，然而对方并没有怪罪这样的露伴，他依旧秉持着耐心、以及平静的口吻，坚持不懈的说服面前的病人放下内心的警惕。  
「您的困惑和不解我都是明白的，罹患花吐症的病人中有很大一部分对自己的感情都没有自觉。我作为医生，一心只想拯救患者的性命，所以我将事实告诉您，希望您能够从这一刻开始好好正视自己的内心，寻找到答案，从而战胜正侵蚀着您的病魔。」  
「…………」  
呕吐中枢花被性疾患，俗称花吐症，其症状是感染者将会感到痛苦，咳嗽，从口中呕吐出花来，起因是因患者长期对某人抱持着暗恋的情感而郁结成疾，唯一的化解方法就只有与心中的爱慕对象接吻长达十秒，当两人的口中共同吐出花朵与花茎，症状便会消失、患者快速痊愈。  
「别开玩笑了……！这根本不是什么疾病，是诅咒、那朵蓝色妖姬对我的诅咒……！」  
本以为被送上了救护车、接受了诊断便能找到所有症结的答案，却没想到自己迎来的是一个未知且岌岌可危的谜团，这让孤身一人走出了医院的露伴感到不忿、不甘、同时也感到前所未有的恐惧。自己的生命正在以惊人的速度被一种凶猛的病毒疯狂的啃噬，而真正令露伴感到心惊的，是笼罩在心头的茫然若失。  
喜欢的人？曾经是有过的。从东京回到祖母家时邂逅的那位神秘的女子，乃至于曾经为了保护自己而被吉良吉影杀害的杉本铃美……即便像露伴这样自恃清高、又蛮横偏执的人也是明白恋爱是怎样的一种感觉的。发自肺腑的怜惜，以及在脑海中挥之不去的残影；思念从日与俱增到越发朦胧，自认为受对艺术的赏析之情的影响而意外容易动心的露伴从未真正和人交往过，若未遂的爱恋也能被称之为『恋爱』的话、那自己的暗恋对象早已前往自己无法触及的地方，也带走了那些青涩的回忆、将自己从不甘的遗憾中解放了出来。  
可这是否意味着，自己现在唯一能做的事，就只有坐以待毙了么？  
想到这，不禁猛地停下了脚步的露伴低头深吸了一口气。自己的手中还拿着用药的处方，大多都是一些用于缓解症状的药物，对花吐症本身不具备任何的治疗功效。这种半吊子的药方还不如不给我，光是看着就让人觉得心烦；虽然嘴上这么愤愤的骂骂咧咧着，然而略显仓促的脚步还是带领着自己来到了不能回头的小巷旁的药店门前。显眼的标志在映入眼帘的那一刹那使露伴本能的吞咽了口唾液，尖锐的疼痛宛如有尖刺划过一般随着流淌的体液贯穿了整个身体，迫使自己咬紧了牙关，倒吸了一口冷气。  
「啧……！只能死马当活马医了……！」  
「咦，这不是露伴老师吗？这么巧。」  
还未等自己的脚尖落地，一声熟悉的男音从自己的左侧传来：最先认出自己的人是虹村亿泰，就好像理所当然似的、同样穿着制服的广濑康一在男人的叫唤声中冲着自己挥了挥手，可真正令露伴难掩慌乱、砸了砸舌头的，依旧是站在两人身后的东方仗助。  
在与吉良吉影的漫长战斗中所结下的同伴情令同一年纪的三人成为了生死之交，这种早已超越了普通友情的惺惺相惜是一种不可被替代的羁绊，就像是赋予替身使者的『特权』一样，一度让露伴产生了挥笔的冲动。  
但自己漫画的主人公永远不会是守护着所有人的东方仗助。硬要说的话，乍看之下最不起眼、却比任何人都要可靠果敢的康一更适合担任自己作品的主人翁。至于与『东方仗助』那剪不断理还乱的孽缘，曾经不共戴天的两人在经历了吉良吉影的风波之后虽然远远不像最初那样针锋相对，但彼此之间那因性情不和而无法磨合的矛盾随着一次次的误解和争执始终存在着，甚至成为了两人日常生活的一部分，想到这、赤裸裸的厌恶与烦躁使得喉底的疼痛又加剧了几分。  
面对亿泰和康一的寒暄，屹立在原地的露伴只能不得已的微微颔首，却莫名的不敢直视他们三人的眼睛，背后的原因当然是因为东方仗助的存在。  
如果只有康一或是亿泰的话，露伴丝毫不介意他们看到自己一脸病恹恹的样子、犹豫不决的徘徊在药房前，但若是被仗助知道自己患上了花吐症这样荒唐又诡异的疾病，在花吐症病发之前、自尊的挫败感就足以将自己轻易的打碎，这样狼狈的糗态说什么都不能让死对头的仗助发现。  
但想要瞒过狡猾、敏锐、又身经百战的仗助不是一件容易的事。  
男人的嘴里衔着在便利店买来的棒棒糖，漫不经心的望着不断有汽车驶过的马路，仿佛从一开始就没有将自己的存在放在心上似的，目中无人的态度不免让年长四岁的露伴感到有些火大。然而每每当自己为男人的一举一动而牵动神经的时候，从气管深处腾升而起的热度与强烈的呕吐感令露伴近乎本能的捂上了嘴、猛地呛咳起来。而恰恰是自己的『异样』引起了三人的注意，可最先走上前来的却不是大惊失色的康一与一脸茫然的亿泰，而是原本站在两人身后的东方仗助。  
「露伴，你是生病了吗？」  
露骨的试探并没有得到自己的回答，因激烈的喘咳而无法直起身子的露伴根本没有余裕回答男人的问题，甚至连阻止对方一步步向自己靠近也做不到，只能眼睁睁的看着半挑着眉毛的『死对头』在自己的跟前停下了脚步，下意识后退了一小步的露伴为了躲避仗助那敏锐的视线、不得已的将脑袋垂得更低了一些。  
「你没事吧？咳得那么厉害，是感冒？去过医院了吗？」  
「用不着你多管闲事、不要靠近我……咳咳……！」  
只是单纯的咳嗽姑且还能用感冒之类的借口瞒混过去，可仿佛有什么不断从脏器深处冒出的觉知却让露伴感到前所未有的慌张。是诅咒，那朵被自己一脸不屑、丢进了垃圾桶的蓝色玫瑰的诅咒；侵蚀着肉体的病毒化为深蓝色的花瓣从喉底倾泻了出来，却被捂着嘴的掌心堵在了口腔内。谁都可以、可唯独眼前那正蹙着眉头、上下打量着自己的男人，无论如何露伴都不想让对方看到自己如此狼狈的糗态。  
在不断涌出的花瓣尚未溢出唇齿前，强忍着痛楚的漫画家紧紧咬着牙关；他先是用力推开了阻挡在自己跟前的仗助，紧接着不顾自己唯一信任的康一的叫唤，就这么在三人的目睹之下、拦下了匆匆驶过的计程车，就像是逃跑一样离开了他们的视线。  
在封闭的车厢内，将身体蜷缩成一团的露伴在启唇的那一瞬间、大量的蓝色花瓣宛如决堤一般从湿热的口腔内掉落了出来。深邃、神秘、且妖艳的蓝像极了对自己的警告，更像极了对自己的嘲弄；看着眼前那些近乎占据了自己整个手心的花瓣，下意识深吸了一口气的露伴缓缓闭上了双眼，感受着整个肺叶宛如在熊熊烈火中燃烧的焦灼与刺痛，握紧了双拳的露伴再次俯下了身体，任由从指缝间溢出的花瓣在脚边掉落了一地。  
「究竟是谁……『那个人』究竟是谁……可恶……！」

感情，向来都是人活在这世间不可取代的课题，它总是能够轻而易举的触碰到每个人内心最脆弱、最柔软的地方，甚至还会像现在这样剥削着自己的生命。  
回到家中的露伴最先做的事并非是找出摆放在储物间的药箱，而是来到了厨房、从垃圾桶内找出了那朵蓝色的玫瑰。如今看来，被染上了颜色的花朵毫无疑问是一种『毒物』，抵在指腹上的尖刺使得肌肉微微凹陷了下去，而从自己体内吐出的花茎却无情的割裂着自己的喉管，无法言喻的恐惧迫使露伴摘下了花朵的整个花冠，只不过这次、自己再也没有勇气和气魄将它又一次丢入垃圾桶之中。  
「不行，还是想不明白，记忆里根本就没有那样的人……」  
冲了把澡、又从抽屉中拿出了素描本的露伴一个人坐在空荡荡的客厅，一手接着画笔，一边试图放空思绪、放大潜意识的觉知，试图通过绘画者的天性及本能，在自己的图画中寻找关于『恋爱』的线索。只可惜一个小时过去了，空白的本子上就只有一个不成形的画像；徒有轮廓、却没有五官，自己心中的那个人是长发、或是短发，是圆脸又或是长脸……眼睛的大小、鼻子的形状、嘴角的弧度、眉毛的弯度……一切的一切都是未知的，模糊的，甚至是空白的。看着自己近乎孤注一掷的努力没有任何的回报，沉沉长叹了一口气的露伴从未像这样自暴自弃、竟就这么轻易的放下了手中的画笔，将双手捂上了酸涩的眼睛。  
「到底该怎么做才好……」  
「『叮咚——』」  
就在自己黔驴技穷之际，清脆的门铃声忽然从玄关的方向传来，伴随着几声再熟悉不过的呼喊，迫使露伴立刻从沙发上站起了身，循声为突然来访的贵客打开了门。  
站在门外的人是康一。他仍旧背着书包、穿着制服；此时时间已经接近饭点，天色也渐渐变得黯淡，没有想到对方会在这个时间出现在自己的家门前，惊喜的同时、露伴多少能够猜到温驯善良的康一之所以会突然登门拜访的理由，心中不禁感到有些五味杂陈。  
「康一……！你怎么来了，……你是来慰问我的吧。抱歉，在小巷那里没能好好和你说上话，你先进来坐吧，我去给你泡杯咖啡。」  
「不用了，我只是有点担心老师的情况，所以来慰问一下。没事吧？」  
虽然婉拒了自己的招待，可提了提书包的康一还是在露伴的坚持下走进了别墅。他先是环顾了一下四周，随即在沙发上坐下了身；可在这之前、男人弯腰为自己捡起了滑落在地板上的素描本，好奇的视线在本子上停留了几秒，可恰恰是那几秒、令从厨房拿来了凉茶的露伴立刻红了耳廓。  
「您是在画画吗？真不好意思，突然上门打扰您……」  
「没有的事，如果是康一的话随时都欢迎你来我家做客，你可是我重要的朋友啊。」  
康一是自己为数不多、且认可的朋友，但也仅仅是朋友，虽然露伴非常喜欢康一，可这与『恋爱』是不同的，同时也不存在任何『如果康一是女的』这样荒唐可笑的假设，一旦确立了『恋爱』的情感，性别这种可大可小的障碍，对于像露伴这样自我又偏执的人而言，根本就不堪一击。  
「对了，老师。刚才在药店门口发生的事，您果然是生病了吧？有去看过医生吗？」  
面对康一那满是关切的慰问，一时竟不知该如何说起的露伴显得有些犹豫，且奇妙的是、与康一在一起的时候无论是盘踞在喉咙处的撕裂感、亦或是呕吐时的恶心感，远比方才在药店时轻弱不少。康一就是这样一个奇妙又不可思议的人，小小的身体里蕴藏着强大且温暖的力量，所以无论是谁、是好又或者是坏，都愿意对男人托付信任，露伴就是喜欢他的这种地方。  
「啊，要是老师您不愿意说也没关系，但您可要保重身体啊，大家都很担心您呢。」  
「……如果是康一的话，告诉你也没关系。」  
音落，深吸了一口气的露伴顿了顿神，凝重的神情令一旁的康一也跟着一同紧张了起来，从而下意识的并拢了膝盖，将双手握在了一起。  
「我患上了一种叫花吐症的病。你有听说过吗？」  
「诶……『花吐症』……是说嘴里会吐出花瓣、最后窒息死的病吗？」  
康一的反问唤起了身体最原始、也是最深刻的记忆，恰恰是这些『真实的体验』令露伴感到一阵恶寒，刺痛与灼烧感如暗涌般在喉底蠢蠢欲动着。  
「但我记得花吐症虽然致死率很高，但并不是无解的吧？死亡的病例也不高，至今整个日本因花吐症死亡的人都还只是个位数，应该有治疗方法才对啊。」  
「很遗憾，花吐症在医学上并没有所谓的治疗方法，只能靠病人自己自救……也就是与心中的暗恋对象接吻，直至彼此的口中吐出花朵，才会渐渐转向痊愈。」  
闻言，愣愣眨了眨眼睛的康一显然没能完全理解自己的意思，直到听到『与暗恋对象接吻』这几个字眼，霎时红了脸颊的康一变得语无伦次起来，一声声『老师您有喜欢的人吗？！』迫使露伴难掩狼狈的掩上了同样滚烫的脸颊。  
「就是因为搞不明白这点才会这么束手无策。我不认为自己有喜欢的人，这几年也没想过去谈一场恋爱，因为这种体验对我的漫画毫无用处。但我得了花吐症又是不争的事实……」  
「那老师您有用过天堂之门吗？对自己使用天堂之门也找不到答案吗？」  
康一的这一提议露伴早在拿出素描本和画笔之前就已经试过了。因为本人没有意识，所以即便是天堂之门也读不出这些信息；见自己如是斩钉截铁的回答道，这才意识到问题严重性的康一顿时变了脸色，不安的眼神与欲言又止的模样令沙发上的露伴不禁苦笑连连。  
「花吐症平均病发时间是七天，病情会随着时间的推移快速恶化。如果在七天之内我找不到答案、与那个神秘的心上人接吻的话，我就会死去，真令人唏嘘啊。」  
「……对了！把这件事告诉仗助君吧！说不定他可以帮到老师！」  
突然、从沙发上站起了身的康一如是振振有词的提议道，然而男人那心潮澎湃的模样却让露伴冷汗直冒。仗助君可以通过承太郎先生联系上SPW财团的医生，他们不是拥有全世界最顶尖的技术吗？说不定财团的医生能够找到治好老师您的方法。然而还没等康一把话说完，立刻上前捂上男人嘴的露伴使劲摇了摇头，一声声『绝对不可以』令康一满脸困惑的眨了眨眼，就像是在询问自己为什么要如此抗拒似的，使得露伴难掩心虚的避开了对方那露骨的目光。  
「我不想让仗助知道我罹患花吐症的事……与其让他知道、还不如让我直接被花瓣噎死算了……！所以这件事绝对不能让他、承太郎、或是SPW财团的人知道……！」  
「为什么老师您那么抗拒让仗助君知道事情的真相呢？只是因为您讨厌他吗？」  
康一的不解与疑惑对露伴而言就像是一种拷问，即便对象是康一、露伴也不知道自己能否将自己对『东方仗助』的感觉说的那么明白。  
自己讨厌仗助，不仅仅是因为他总是做些违背自己意愿的事、男人那撒谎成性的地方也让自己恨得咬牙切齿。可真正让露伴感到恨之入骨的，其实是男人之所以让自己如此深恶痛绝的点点滴滴，都只不过是他的表象而已。正因为讨厌、才看的比任何人都明白：那些被自己的情绪所放大、掩盖的地方，那些被自己忽视、曲解、甚至遗忘的一面又一面……自己有多讨厌东方仗助，露伴就有多讨厌这么轻易就被情绪轻易左右的自己，这是一种幼稚的迁怒，但却又怎么都戒断不了。  
不知该如何向康一解释，只能以沉默来回应的露伴慢慢松开开抓着对方胳臂的手，一脸颓丧的坐回了沙发、一言不发的耷拉着脑袋。自己何尝不想活，又何尝不想向SPW财团最顶尖的医疗团队求助；但一想到仗助在得知自己患病之后看向自己的眼神，剧烈收缩起来的肺叶连同气管就好像痉挛似的、迫使露伴猛地呛咳起来，蓝色的花瓣代替了飞沫、从口中不断掉落。除了思考、回忆、等死之外，自己还能这么做？与自己同样手足无措的，还有在一旁的康一；被眼前的光景所怔住了的男人好像石化了一般杵在原地，可很快、渐渐镇定下来了的『同伴』缓缓的蹲下了身子，小心翼翼的捧起了掉落在自己脚边的蓝色花瓣，然而他的喃喃低语却使自己的心口猛地抽痛起来。  
「露伴老师。原本我不想说的……也被叮嘱了不要把这些事告诉你，但如今事关人命，我觉得你有权知道事实的真相。」  
「康一……？」  
别有用意的说辞使得弓着背脊的露伴一边捂着阵阵刺痛的胸口，一边循声抬起了头。康一的表情仍旧有些犹豫，他左顾右盼、支吾其词，最终、顿了顿神的男人再度启唇，双眸也不像刚才那般剧烈的动摇。  
「我之所以会在这个时间拜访您，其实是仗助君的意思，是他让我来的。虽然我们大家都很担心你，但真正想要来探望你的人其实是仗助……但他觉得你病了、不想再给你添堵，就让我来慰问下你的情况。我希望老师看在我的面子上，这次就不要再生仗助君的气了。」  
「……哈……哈哈……那家伙会这么好心吗？我看他只是不想放弃可以用来嘲弄我的把柄……咳咳、咳……！」  
身体因承受不住在整个胸腔扩散的疼痛而颤抖着，强烈的窒息感令双眸噙满了泪水，从喉咙深处涌上的花茎割破了口腔的内部，鲜血那特有的铁锈味在舌瓣的表面蔓延着，却又很快、被不断涌出的花瓣一扫而净。  
康一口中的仗助、以及男人对自己的善意，在露伴听来更像是对自己的控诉。信吗？露伴放不下内心对男人的偏见，一旦放下了就意味着原谅了他曾经对自己造成的那些伤害；不信吗？这违背了自己做人的良知和底线。就连露伴也不知道自己口头上对他的质疑、猜忌、诋毁究竟是真是假，可就在康一蹲下身子，小心翼翼的将不断喘咳的自己从地面上扶起来时，肉体所承受的痛楚令原本偏执和顽固在刹那间变得柔弱下来。在生命无法承受的重量之前，原来一个人的意志可以变得如此薄弱、渺小、且不堪一击，巨大的落差使得露伴强忍着哽咽，咽下了无法落下的泪水。  
「不要将今晚的事告诉那家伙……拜托你了，康一，唯有今晚发生的事，我无论如何都不想让他知道。」  
「我明白了……」

许多人相信，所谓的人生，本身就是一连串不可预测的巧合所构成的，公与不公也是相对而论、因人而异，所以当露伴弯下腰背，一片又一片的拾起那些掉落在自己脚边的蓝色花瓣时，自己的内心没有丝毫的抱怨、丝毫的哀叹。只不过像这样窝囊的坐在狭隘的角落，苦苦等待着有人能够来救赎自己的无可奈何将自己的骄傲与信心击得粉碎。这短短一年的时间里，露伴战胜了无数个危险的敌人、挺过了无数次生死的危机，最终却败在了一朵鲜花之下、败给了自己的不明事理，光是细想，就让露伴为自己的可笑与软弱低声失笑起来。  
（我想不仅仅只有我，如果大家都知道了事情的真相，一定都不希望老师您就这么病故的。所以我会将您患病的事告诉仗助君，让他向承太郎先生请求SPW财团的帮助；但同时我也答应您，刚才发生的事我会向仗助君保密的。）  
在离开别墅之前，一边仰头直视着自己的双眸、一边如是允诺道的康一在自己的目送下，消失在了空荡荡的十字路口。为了拯救患上花吐症的自己，宅心仁厚的康一比以往的任何时候都要来的坚定、甚至决绝。他没有给自己任何推脱或是拒绝的机会，但仍旧保留着可贵的同理心；自己那窘迫、狼狈、甚至失态的糗样随着夜幕的降临逐渐在两人的心中沉淀，可对露伴而言，自己越是相信康一能够保守秘密、对『死亡』的认知与恐惧在心中就越是真实。  
这一晚是露伴二十余年的人生中所度过的最漫长的一个夜晚。咳嗽、咽喉痛等症状虽然在喝了糖浆后有所缓解，可断断续续的咳嗽与从口中吐出的花瓣依旧让露伴彻夜未眠。自己甚至能够清晰感受到随着秒针的摆动不断在体内蓬勃成长的病毒聚拢在一起、幻化为盛开的花朵、又迅速的凋零；落下的花粉融入肺泡和血肉，生根、发芽，冒出带着尖刺的根茎、等待着花苞的下一次绽放。  
这同样是切身、真切、且无比真实的体验。  
只不过这样的体验让人感到发怵、恐慌、甚至胆寒。  
蜷缩在被窝里的露伴最终还是按捺不住精神的疲惫在模糊的意识中渐渐坠入了一片漆黑的梦境，而待到自己睁开睡眼、枕边的那几片蓝色花瓣令露伴近乎反射性的从床上爬起了身，也再次让露伴深刻的意识到梦境不足以带走那朵蓝色玫瑰赋予自己的『诅咒』的残酷现实。  
「哟，早上好。」  
利用咖啡将糖浆那甜中带苦的微妙口感冲散，离开了厨房的露伴回到了空无一人的客厅，宽敞的空间中仅有几件款式颇为古典的家具，前几日露伴还想着是否要再添置几件摆设、为这间承载着自己衣食起居的房子增添几丝生气，可如今、露伴真的不知道自己是否还有没有这么做的必要。  
当挂在墙壁上的挂钟指向十点的时候，从玄关处传来的门铃声使得露伴放下了手中的马克杯，从沙发上站起了身。分不清是因为睡眠不足、还是因为病毒的侵蚀，四肢莫名感到格外乏力的露伴拖沓着有些踉跄的脚步，就这么摇摇晃晃的来到了玄关前，按下了冰冷的门锁。  
站在门外的，是穿着制服、提着背包的东方仗助。  
男人的脸上没有太多的表情，略显敷衍的寒暄令同样站在门前的露伴微微蹙起了眉头。仗助的出现既没有让露伴感到意外、更没有让自己感到诧异，只不过现在正是上学的时间，而一身制服的东方仗助却现身在自己的家门口，丝毫感受不到男人对翘课逃学的事有任何的愧疚。  
「你起床了吗？……脸色看起来不太好啊，没事吧？」  
「你来这里做什么。」  
听着自己那有些咄咄逼人的反问，耸了耸肩的仗助并没有正面回答，一声『先让我进去吧，站在这儿感觉怪怪的』令露伴难掩心烦的砸了砸舌头，却又勉为其难的为男人推开了沉甸甸的大门。  
「打扰了——啊、茶水就不用了，就只是随便聊聊，一会儿我还得去学校呢。」  
「啧……！」  
很多时候，最让人忐忑不安的通常不是值得说出口的苦难，而是那些琐碎细小、又似乎微不足道的小情绪，而东方仗助就是这些情绪所有的源头，男人的存在几乎每时每刻都在侵扰着自己，又因替身使者彼此间的吸引力而无处不在。  
「时间不早了，我也不想打扰你太久，所以还是长话短说吧。」  
正如男人所说的，仗助既没有问自己讨要茶水、甚至都没有找个地方坐下；在露伴关上大门的瞬间，突然低声开口道的仗助微微低着头、背着从落地窗透来的阳光，凝重的神情竟让露伴觉得有些陌生。  
「事情我听康一说了，你是患上了花吐症？情况似乎不太妙的样子，有什么我能帮上忙的你尽管开口，我来想办法。」  
「……我就是不爽你的这种地方，东方仗助，你以为你是谁？」  
见自己如是一脸愤恨的呛声道，有些费解的仗助先是愣愣的瞪大了双眼，而下一秒、猛地呛咳起来的露伴在男人的注视下捂上了有些苍白的双唇，蓝色的花瓣从唇齿与指缝间掉落，轻盈的停留在对方的脚尖之上。  
「你以为这世界是围绕你一个人转的吗？明明什么都不知道，少在我面前把话说的那么满……咳咳……！」  
「行了行了，今天我不是来找你吵架的。而且你都已经病成这样了，对自己好一点吧，别动不动就冲着我冒火，你看、这不又咳起来了。」  
露伴相信康一没有将昨天夜里发生的种种告诉仗助，他只是告诉了同样对自己的异常忧心忡忡的仗助自己病情的真相罢了。东方仗助的『温柔』光看他的替身及能力就不难佐证；就像承太郎所说的那样，『疯狂钻石』的能力对于习惯了战斗和破坏的替身使者来说或许是这世上最温柔的力量，无论是对自己的亲人还是朋友、温驯忠厚的仗助亦有着属于他自己的仁义，就连对当年在漫天大雪的夜晚救了他一名的神秘少年也是……只不过男人的这些温柔，从来不会慷慨的分给自己。  
「康一在电话里和我说了你的情况后，我就立刻打电话给承太郎先生了，他也非常担心你的情况。」  
一边如是低语道、一边弯腰捡起了落在尖头皮鞋上的蓝色花瓣，就这么迎着阳光观察了起来的仗助时不时的用余光窥探着自己的眼色，尽管两人一碰面就争吵、可眼前那比自己还要高大的青少年终究只不过是个未成年的孩子罢了。仗助肚子里的那些算盘也好、心思也罢，对露伴而言根本就不是什么捉摸不透的秘密，可真正让自己感到意外的，是对方至今都对花吐症的病因只字不提的克制。  
「不过SPW财团的医疗团队需要两天后才能抵达杜王町。路上行程的时间暂且不谈，还需要将设备一起带来所以会耽搁一点时间，特意让我和你解释一下。」  
「……麻烦你替我向承太郎先生道个谢，给他添麻烦了。」  
「…………」  
焦虑是真的，安心也是真的，明明知道自己所患的疾病是无法得到救治的，可在得知SPW财团愿意为落入绝境的自己提供帮助，竟感到眼眶一热的露伴一时不知该说些什么才能表达内心的感恩之情，与此同时、从肺部开始蔓延的灼烧感再次令肿胀的咽喉猛地刺痛起来。  
「财团吃穿住行的费用我可以承担，你就这么和承太郎先生说吧，不然我实在过意不去……咳……！」  
「没事吧？都让你少说点话了，你还不停的说些有的没的。钱的事，承太郎先生是不可能会答应的，你也不需要考虑这些小事，还是赶紧把身体养好、好好治病吧！」  
自己感激与愧疚在男人的心中就只不过是无聊的『小事』、根本不足挂齿，每每在这样意见相左的时候，都不禁咬紧牙关的露伴却没有力气将搀扶着自己的仗助从自己的身旁推开。他的担心是真，满是忧虑的神情也并不是假的；尽管两人讨厌彼此、可却从未想过让对方死去。曾经，仗助也是救过频死的自己的，而露伴又何尝未曾赌上自己的性命、只为保全男人能够全身而退？  
「好了，你先躺着好好休息吧。我得去学校了，等财团的人来了我会再来看看情况的。」  
将咳嗽不断的露伴从玄关搀扶到了客厅，直到自己摇摇晃晃的在沙发上躺下了阵阵剧痛的身子，下意识长吁了一口气的『死对头』将他那粗糙的掌心贴上了自己的额头，然而很快又被自己无情的甩开、惹得弯腰蹲坐在沙发旁的仗助咂舌连连。  
「你好像有点发烧啊……该不会是恶化了吧？真的没问题吗？」  
「用不着你担心，只不过是发烧而已，……之后还会有更麻烦的事等着我，可那又怎么样？」  
「……」  
就算闭上眼睛、敞开心门、又或是站在镜子前审视着镜中的倒映，那被自己悄悄爱慕的人至今都没有出现，就连瞬间的闪念都不曾有过，这样的露伴又有什么资格从那些忧虑牵挂着自己的人手中得到救赎？那不断在自己的体内萌芽、盛开、凋谢的鲜花仍旧贪婪的汲取着肉体的养分，直至断了呼吸的露伴成为埋葬它的坟场、与它一同凋零、死去，这便是正在不远处的前方等待着自己的宿命，或是凄美、或是狼藉。  
「即便在与吉良吉影战斗的时候都不曾这么束手无策过，还要被你看到这样狼狈的模样，真是丢人……」  
「都这种时候了，你就别计较这些了。即使是我、也不希望你死啊！要是你真的死了，我也是会伤心的啊……」  
如果自己和承太郎一样拥有暂停时间的能力，哪怕只有一秒也好、哪怕没有所谓的『后来』，露伴都发自肺腑的想要停下眼下的时光，就只是停在这儿就好。  
这是自己第一次在这么近的距离看到仗助的脸上流露出如此力不从心的表情：焦虑、不安、甚至愤恨……具有能够修复一切事物的能力的疯狂钻石无法挽回消损的生命，而只能眼睁睁看着自己日益衰弱、却无能为力的忐忑令才只有十六岁的仗助低下了头。男人是发自内心的想要帮助自己，露伴从未怀疑过这一点；之所以感受不到他的温柔仅仅是因为顽固的将男人的存在排挤在外的人始终是露伴，自己无权去责怪一心想要帮助自己的仗助，可同时、男人的温柔并不只属于自己一人的『事实』又令露伴不屑的嗤笑起来。  
「你用不着假惺惺的为我难过，我不会这么轻易就死掉的。」  
一边佯装着笃定、一边如是虚张声势的逞强道。紧握着拳头的露伴在阵阵喘咳声中闭上了眼睛，气管与肺叶的收缩不仅仅为身体带来了不小的负担、呼吸的不畅更是令大脑变得异常昏沉，同时也让露伴感到无比的疲惫。  
「要是我这么轻易就死了，整个杜王町岂不是被你耍的团团转了？我才不容许这种事发生。」  
「干嘛把人说的像不法分子一样！我又没做什么坏事！把你房子烧了的那次只是意外而已……你怎么还记恨到现在……」  
逐渐下沉的意识在仗助那一声声埋怨中变得越来越模糊，以至于露伴连张口反击的余裕也没有，呼吸在回归平静的同时、体温的攀升令后知后觉的露伴不禁深吸了一口气，破碎的记忆宛如闪烁的星尘不断在脑海的深处散发着微弱的光芒。第一次相遇的事，第一次出手救了他、又被他救醒的事、以及此时此刻，为何有他在自己的身边竟莫名的感到如此心安的『真实』……在自己的体内扎根发芽的那朵鲜花随着无法解答的疑惑徐徐张开了它的花冠，飘零的花瓣渗出了唇角、被蹲坐在沙发旁的男人捡起，又在他的手心重新变回了玫瑰的模样。  
「你可别这么轻易就死了啊，露伴。我一定会想办法救你的。」  
「…………」

在『恋爱』这件事上，女人都是专业的、而男人都是外行，至于我，连一个『外行』都算不上。  
这是日本大文豪——三岛由纪夫的一句名言。曾经露伴还对此感到不齿，可如今、同感深受的共鸣迫使自己难掩窘迫的将有些老旧的书册放回了书架，咽喉处的灼烧感却随着永不停歇的秒针而每况愈下。  
「露伴先生，服药的时间到了，请先量一下体温。」  
仗助是在几时几分离开这栋别墅、自己的大脑里没有半点记忆。在沙发上昏睡了过去的露伴直到下午两点才从睡梦中醒来，除了被自己枕在脑袋下的靠垫上依稀有着几片花瓣之外、整洁的地板近乎一尘不染，而究竟又是谁将原先散落了一地的花瓣清理干净的，除了男人那高大宽阔的背影之外、露伴根本想不到任何其他的选择。  
口口声声说着不想让自己就这么死去的仗助兑现了他的诺言。就在他不请自来之后的两天里，几辆黑色的大型商务车浩浩荡荡的停在了自己的家门前，而陆续走下车的是穿着SPW财团工作服的工作人员。他们手中提着大大小小的医药箱、甚至还从车厢内搬下了几台笨重的仪器；麻利的动作与惊人的架势不仅使得应声走出家门的露伴感到有些失措，就连住在周围的居民也都纷纷好奇的走上了街道，彼此交头接耳、议论纷纷。  
听着医生的吩咐，从对方手中接过体温计的露伴张口含上了物件的前端，默不作声的低下了头。距离SPW的医生登门救治自己已经过去整整过去了二十四小时，然而不断来回奔走的医生们并没有向露伴透露任何关于自己病情的进展，唯有始终不断向上攀升的体温宛如阵阵刺耳的警钟、时刻提升着露伴自己的生命正在进入最后的倒计时。四十八小时……如果在这四十八小时之内，自己没能想起爱慕之人的名字、没能察觉到藏匿在自己内心最深处的懵懂与情愫，侵蚀着自己肉体的蓝色之花将会肆无忌惮的绽放它的花冠，以生命作为养料、盛开出沾满了血色的鲜花。  
「时间到了。这是您今天需要服用的药，有助于退烧和缓解咽喉疼痛。」  
「……多谢。」  
为了便于监控自己病情的变化，财团的医生以这栋别墅为据点、近乎不眠不休的照顾着病重的自己，并实时与远在美国的总部保持着联络，寻找着治疗的方法。身为病人、以及这栋别墅的主人，露伴唯一能做的就只有腾出那些闲置的空房间、供这些医务人员使用；除此之外，不甘就这么轻易放弃的漫画家试图从生活中的点点滴滴寻找关于『恋爱』的记忆。从藏书、到相簿、甚至还有那些被压在箱底的素描本……自己几乎将所有看得见、摸得着的线索翻了个底朝天，然而仍旧一片空白的大脑还是没能如愿的浮现出自己苦苦找寻的答案，体温的攀升与病情的恶化更是让露伴感到筋疲力尽，险些昏倒在高耸的书架前、仿佛从骨髓里渗出的寒意迫使自己蜷起了身体，无法自制的打起了阵阵冷颤。  
服下了碟中的药片之后，默默将玻璃杯放回了床头柜的露伴来到了挂在墙壁上的日历前，那几道鲜红的记号光是在映入眼帘的瞬间便让心口猛地绞痛起来。今天是自己确诊后的第五天，时间是傍晚五点，还剩下不到四十八小时的时间……自己就会死去，被迫离开所谓的尘世。露伴并不怕死，却害怕死得毫无意义、害怕自己的存在就这么被人忘记；想到这、忽然感到鼻尖一酸的露伴强忍着哽咽，匆匆的离开了房间、走下了通往客厅的楼梯。  
「呃……我想出门透透气，可以么？」  
看着穿着白大褂、戴着口罩的医生们围聚在餐桌，用着陌生的语言争论着什么，只有一名女性护士最先发现了自己的存在。她并没有直接答复自己，而是与一旁的主治医生交头接耳了几句，直到年迈的医生像是默许一般点了点头，这才迎面向自己走上前的护士先是耐心的为自己解释了一些需要注意的事项，再三叮嘱自己一定不能擅自跑得太远。  
露伴是发自内心的不喜欢这种处处被监视的感觉，但一想到财团的医生为了挽救自己的生命而全力以赴的与死神战斗着，无意埋怨什么的露伴默默的离开了别墅，静静的站在屋檐下。  
几辆轿车在自己的眼前驶过；熟悉的街景是露伴最喜欢的景色。杜王町是自己的故乡、但露伴对这座小镇并非全只有美好的回忆。杉本铃美的死，与吉良吉影的战斗，还有让自己狼狈不堪的东方仗助……想到这，在脑海中一闪而过的身影使得露伴猛地喘咳起来，吐出的花瓣表面带着几滴鲜红的血迹，血液特有的腥涩隐隐的在舌苔表面蔓延开来。  
「还是进屋吧……可恶、头好痛……」  
「等一等，露伴！先别这么急着走！」  
「……？」  
还未待到自己转身、一声熟悉的吆喝迫使自己停下了脚步；向着自己奔跑而来的是穿着制服的东方仗助。他一手提着书包、一手捧着纸袋，男人的出现虽然让露伴感到有些意外，只不过这一次、自己并没有产生任何的排斥，看着对方气喘吁吁的在自己的面前停下脚步，下意识握紧了拳头的漫画家将几片柔软的花瓣攥紧了手心，冷淡的态度却并没有被满头大汗的仗助放在心上。  
「还好在这时候撞见你，省去了我按门铃的时间。给，这是慰问品，里面有康一他们给你买的一些水果，拿去吃吧，就当是补充营养了。」  
「……今天怎么就你一个人。」  
在等待财团的医生抵达杜王町的那两天里，康一、亿泰还有仗助几乎每天都会在放学后特意绕路来探望自己。因为健康原因宣布停刊的露伴除了拼尽全力、寻找着能够唤醒潜意识的线索之外，剩余的时间几乎都是与康一他们一起度过的，对此露伴并没有感到任何的不满，即便自己还是无法习惯与仗助独处时的空气，但一想到对方是因为担心自己才来探望的、默默将所有的烦躁吞进了肚子的露伴竟渐渐接受了男人的存在，连同他在这栋别墅留下的气息、悄然的变化就连露伴自己都感到不可思议。  
康一的话家里有点事，亿泰回去陪他老爸了，而且过两天是虹村形兆的忌日，得做下准备；音落，将纸袋塞进了自己怀中的仗助就好像理直气壮的朝着大门的方向走去，一声声『你不进屋吗』让怔怔杵在路边的露伴挑了挑眉，眼睁睁的看着男人大摇大摆的走进了自家的大门。  
「门我就给你留着啦。别在外面站得太久，很容易着凉的。」  
「都说了不用你多管闲事、……咳咳！」  
虽然露伴能够切身的感受到自己病情的快速恶化，但唯有在仗助出现的时候、体内的脏器就好像失控一般、各种各样的应激反应加倍的折磨着自己的身体，即便服了药、用了雾化治疗亦都不起作用，男人的存在本身对露伴而言就是一种不可避免的『猛毒』，即便是他那些『温柔』的地方、对自己而言都是一种无法承受的『负担』。  
捧着纸袋、呛咳不停的露伴在调整完气息之后，迈着有些仓促的步伐，回到了家中。身穿白大褂的医生们依旧围坐在餐桌前，桌上摆放着各种各样的文件，紧锁的眉头与脸上的愁容暗示着形式的不乐观，而察觉到这点的并非只有身为患者的露伴，屹立在沙发前的仗助同样感受到了弥漫在空气中的凝重，但男人并没有询问、更没有四处打听，就这么远远眺望着不远处的餐桌，半启的双唇传来了幽幽的低语。  
「露伴。你还好吧？有没有好一点？」  
「没有。今天高烧也没有退，药效时间过了立马就会反复，咳嗽伴有出血，情况可以说是肉眼可见的在恶化，用药也只不过是帮助我缓解痛苦而已。」  
「…………」  
听着自己的回答，陷入了沉默的仗助一言不发的低下了头。事到如今，除了露伴自己以外、已经没有任何人能够阻止那朵蓝色玫瑰所赋予自己的『诅咒』了，除了找到能够让自己回想起恋慕之人的真实身份，不断汲取着自己生命的鲜花就不会停止生长，每每细想、都令露伴感到唏嘘不已。  
「还剩下不到两天的时间……老实说我更希望那些医生能够早点宣判，这样我的内心多少还能平静一些，半吊子的期待才是最折磨人的。」  
「露伴……我……」  
你什么都不需要做，这里没有一件事需要你去做，和那次失火不同、这次的事与你无关，更不需要为我的遭遇感到愧疚或是难过。  
就在仗助因犹豫而闪烁其词的时候，同样一脸黯然的露伴微微低下了头。自己很想拿出一如既往的高傲、像个『大人』一样从对生死的恐惧中振作起来，安抚身旁那仍未褪尽稚嫩的孩子。然而露伴做不到；流淌在体内的恐惧让自己连开口的勇气都找寻不到，冰冷的双手因刺骨的寒意而紧紧握在了一起，唯有像这样低着头、才不会被人察觉到自己内心的动摇有多激烈。  
「露伴先生，打扰您一下。请问您现在有时间吗？」  
就在自己心慌意乱之际、一个陌生的男音忽然打断了自己的思绪，迫使露伴近乎本能的循声抬起了头，而同样与自己一同睁大了双眼的还有杵在一旁的仗助。不知在何时来到两人跟前的是SPW财团的医生；对方穿着白色的大褂、戴着银边的眼镜，然而透过无色的镜片向自己投来的眼神又是那么的凌厉甚至冷酷，迫使露伴下意识的挺起了胸膛，前所未有的不安像极了冬日的迷雾、缓缓将自己的身心一点点笼罩。  
「是关于您病情的事。经过我们所有专家的多次讨论，已经得出了结论。如果您方便的话，我想与您单独谈谈，可以吗？」  
「……就在这里说吧，这里没有外人。」  
「咦……」  
转瞬间的犹豫并没有让露伴改变主意，直截了当的回答也没有让跟前的医生面露出任何的诧异，反倒是一旁的仗助向自己投来了吃惊的目光，露骨的表情惹得露伴在暗暗在心中咂舌连连。  
「反正你早晚都会知道吧？你来这儿不就是想知道我的情况吗？既然如此就让你知道吧，省的你趁人不注意偷偷在我背后到处打听。」  
「啊哈哈哈……被看穿了……」  
会产生这样的好奇心也是在所难免的事，所以露伴无意责怪这样的仗助，更何况若是没有男人的出手相助、SPW财团的医生也不可能出现在这里，提供无微不至的照料。   
见自己如是坚持道，低头推了推镜架的医生深吸了一口气，一句『我明白了』使得肩并肩站在沙发前的两人近乎同时吞咽了口唾沫，只不过下一秒、意料之中的宣判使得整个世界都安静了下来，就像是整个身体坠入了无限的空洞、向着更远更深的黑暗，一点、一点下沉。  
「经过我们团队所有医务人员的探讨，您罹患的花吐症目前在临床上没有救治的方法。我们唯一能做的就只有尽一切可能延长您的寿命，但时间并不是无限的……您体内的病毒正在与超乎寻常的速度扩散，根据模型测算出来的结果，我们只能为您争取三天的时间。」  
「…………」  
在体会过真正的绝望之前，露伴从来不知道原来这样极端又悲切的情绪，竟会让人感到如此的心平气和。露伴甚至都感受不到自己的心跳，唯有不断彻响在脑海深处的嗡鸣让自己还残留着活着的觉知。  
三天也好、五天也罢，时间的长短对露伴早已不重要，而被记忆所抹去、掩盖的那个人影，至今又在哪里、又身处在何方，对露伴而言、也如同透明的泡沫、消失的无影无踪。想活，这是当然的；即使是将死之人都希望自己能够死得其所，谁都不希望自己因为这样荒谬又可笑的原因死去，就因为自己没有察觉到恋爱的心意、就因为自己不知道内心默默喜欢着的人是谁，就不得不承受着病魔的侵蚀，如同任人宰割的羔羊一样等待着死神用镰刀割断生命之火的瞬间？  
「……我进来了，露伴。」  
没有懦弱的争闹、更没有顽强的反抗。身披白大褂的医生怀着对生命的敬畏与责任将真相一五一十的传达给了自己，对此、露伴也向所有的医务人员表达了衷心的感谢。然而自己还是在如死寂般的沉默中回到了空荡荡的房间。西沉的太阳被月光所替代，依靠在窗边的漫画家却看不到躲藏在云后的繁星；顾不上擅自推门而入的男人，坐在窗台上一动不动的漫画家并没有理睬踱步来到自己身旁的仗助。充斥着违和感的平静、与习惯了疼痛的麻木化为只有自己才懂的煎熬不断在心口郁结，宛如一块千斤重的石块，压得露伴喘不过气来。  
「晚饭做好了，吃点东西吧，不然一会儿没法吃药。」  
「没有食欲，也没有必要再用药了。让医生他们早点回酒店休息吧。」  
自暴自弃的说辞换来的是一声沉重的叹息。露伴不需要任何人的安慰，至少东方仗助的安慰、露伴不需要。自己是一个可笑的将死之人，任何的慰问就只会助涨自己内心对这个世界的留恋，露伴不想要这样的同情，其中，唯有仗助向自己投来的目光让露伴感到坐如针毡。  
「你也是。从现在起不要再管我了，要是真为我的死感到不值的话，在我坟前放支花就行了，但不要玫瑰，硬要选一个的话，狐狸百合比较好。」  
「你是认真的吗……都这个节骨眼上了还在说这种话，现在可不是逞强的时候啊。」  
男人那充满了焦虑的苛责令窗台前的露伴忍不住嗤笑出了声。逞强？你错了，我可没有在逞强，相反的、我比以往的任何时候都要来的冷静；一边说着，一边用拳面轻轻托上脑袋的漫画家再次将视线投向了窗外。只不过这一次，自己并没有仰头眺望星空，而是垂眸看向了路面，嗓音因前所未有的疲惫而变得有些嘶哑。  
「我一直在想，自从那朵蓝色玫瑰出现在这栋别墅的那一刻起，『试炼』就已经开始了，只不过从目前的形势来看，我的胜算十分渺茫。东方仗助，在我死之前，我有一个问题想要问问你，你只要老实回答就好。」  
突如其来的反问令一脸忧虑的『高中生』下意识的挺直了腰杆，眉宇间尽是露骨的困惑，然而他却没有拒绝自己的提议，就好像默许般的撇了撇嘴、来到了月光之下。  
「如果你的疯狂钻石能够治好我的花吐症的话，你会出手帮忙吗？」  
「当然了，这还用问吗？我之前就已经说过了，我确实讨厌你、对你那糟糕的个性也没辙，但我不希望你死。你也是一样吧？」  
意料之中的回答让露伴难掩愤恨的咬紧了牙关。就是他的这种地方……就是『东方仗助』的这种地方让露伴无论如何都无法放下。男人将守护杜王町视作义不容辞的责任，而在他的眼中、自己同样是被他所『守护』的对象，只是出于日益膨胀的使命感与自以为是的责任心，仅此而已。  
「听我说，露伴。既然医学上没有刻意用来治疗花吐症的方法，就只有靠你自己这一条路可以走了。我不认为你是那种这么轻易就认命的人，你就真的没有一点头绪吗？关于那个……就是你喜欢的人……」  
早就在心头盘踞已久的疑问终于还是脱口而出了。在月光的笼罩之下，努力试图说服自己的仗助支支吾吾的道出了这一切的因果，却直刺自己的软肋、令露伴的肺部感到一阵发热、收缩。撕心裂肺的干咳迫使露伴猛地蜷缩起了震痛的身体，从口中泄出的大量花瓣从手掌与下颚的缝隙间滑落，留下几滴血红的痕迹，以及无能为力的绝望。  
喜欢的人？根本就没有这样的人。  
在抹去了残留在嘴角处的血渍之后，奄奄一息的露伴缓缓走下了窗台、站稳了脚跟。这回，轮到仗助手足无措的呆愣在原地，男人就好像是离开了水面的鱼、愣愣的半张着嘴，直到自己用尽了最后一丝力气将对方那高大的身体从自己的面前推开，这才猛然回过神的仗助一把抓住了自己的肩膀，迫使露伴猛地转过了身、大声嘶吼起来。  
「我说了不要再管我了吧？！为什么我非得在你面前露出这样不堪一击的糗态不可？！为什么非得被你看到这样软弱无能的一面不可？！」  
「现在根本不是意气用事的时候吧，露伴！你冷静点，好好再想一想，然后好好活下去！为了你自己好好活下去！」  
抓握着自己肩膀的双手是那么的用力，竟疼得让眼泪从温热的眼眶中掉落了下来。直到落泪的一刹那，不得不面对的恐惧使得摇摇欲坠的理性彻底碎断了，支离破碎的碎片无情的割裂了脆弱的意志，连仅剩的尊严一同、将露伴撕扯成了两半。  
「振作点，露伴！把嘴张开、好好呼吸，试着把身体放松下来……！」  
止不住颤抖的身体在胸口的阵阵痉挛下彻底丧失了支撑的力气，就这么瘫软在男人臂弯中的露伴在仗助的呼唤声中大口大口的深吸着空气，然而每当稀薄的空气摩擦过喉咙、钻心的刺痛又令自己剧烈的干咳起来。蓝色的花瓣从喉底喷涌而出，带刺的花茎划破了柔软的黏膜，腥红的鲜血随着溢出的唾液从嘴角缓缓渗出。  
「你再坚持一下！我去楼下叫医生、马上就来，你可千万要挺住啊！」  
「还不都是因为你多管闲事……！你果然是我的煞星、咳……！」  
不间断的咳嗽使得整个胸腔好似漏气了一般、凹陷了下去，光是维持正常的呼吸就令瘫软在男人怀中的露伴精疲力竭，可自己还是死死的拽上了对方的胳臂、阻止了想要下楼求助的仗助，却没有更多的力气解释说不出口的理由。  
露伴只不过是想让自己活的体面一点；说自己意气用事也好、虚张声势也罢，在自己最后的时间里，露伴不希望被不相干的外人看到自己如此气息奄奄的模样，更不希望那些真正挂念自己的人为这样的自己流泪。要是今天来探病的人是康一该多好，我还不至于这么狼狈，果然遇上你就没有什么好事；几声喘咳后，轻轻启唇的露伴如是自嘲般的失笑道，却惹来了仗助的阵阵责骂。男人焦急用手为自己抹去了额头上的汗珠、摘去了掉落在衣领的花瓣，箍紧了环绕在肩头的臂弯。  
「每次看到你的那张脸就莫名的来气，一来气身体就像是失控了一样开始恶化。无论是和康一还是和亿泰独处的时候都不会这样，就只有和你这家伙独处的时候……果然，我还是讨厌你。」  
「……老师，你刚才说的，是真的？」  
忽然，停下了动作的仗助微微松开了环绕着自己的臂膀，唐突的发问使得疲惫不堪的露伴缓缓抬起了双眼，最先映入眼帘却不是仗助那若有所思的表情，而是从积云中探出了脑袋的明月，皎洁且明亮的余光将两人的身体笼罩、点亮了他那如宝石般湛蓝的眼睛。  
「你刚才说，就只有和我在一起的时候你才会咳的那么厉害，和其他人在一起的时候并不会这么频繁的发病，我没听错吧？」  
「怎么，还嫌我不够讨厌你吗？需要我把话再说一遍？」  
疲软的胳臂根本使不出足以将男人从自己身边推开的力气，依旧大口大口深吸着空气的露伴一头雾水的挑了挑眉，然而听着自己那更像是挑衅的反问，顿了顿神的仗助微微俯下了身子，眼看着两人的鼻尖就快要撞在了一起，奈何瘫软在男人臂弯中的露伴却没有闪躲力气。  
「干嘛……！突然凑那么近、咳咳……」  
「我说……老师你有没有听说过一句话？『喜欢和讨厌其实是同一种心情』，原本我以为是那些文人胡诌的，但是现在想想，说不定他们说的是真的。」  
哈！所以说小鬼就是小鬼，连这种鬼话都信。  
听着自己这般讥嘲道，背着月光的仗助竟无动于衷，然而那双凝视着自己的蓝色眼眸却令露伴感到坐立难安，熟悉又陌生的气息掺杂着属于男人的热度、轻轻落在自己的鼻尖，轻盈的感触使得喉底底端一阵瘙痒，却没有半丝疼痛。  
「要是这个理论成立，我喜欢的人岂不就是你？开什么玩笑……」  
「嗯，我原先也觉得不可能，但往往最不可能的事就越是接近可能，老师你不这么觉得吗？」  
「你这根本就是强词夺理……唔嗯！」  
那是一个毫无防备的吻。原本只是向自己慢慢凑近的男人近乎只在眨眼的瞬间便将他那饱满的嘴唇贴上了自己那苍白的唇瓣，突然得让露伴忘记了抵抗、蛮横的让自己忘记了呼吸。  
那同样是一个与羽毛般轻柔的吻。宛如柔嫩的花瓣摩挲唇齿、湿热的气息落在肌理的表面，使得心脏好像失控了一般猛烈的撞击着胸襟，弥漫开阵阵隐隐的疼痛。  
仅仅停留在触碰的亲吻并没有更多的深入，与自己同样紧张的仗助一边搂紧了环绕在自己肩头的臂膀，一边微微侧过了脑袋、避开了鼻尖的相撞。而一味承受着这一切的露伴则痴愣的仰着脑袋，洁白的明月成为了这一出闹剧唯一的『见证』，身体被有力的怀抱所束缚着、所有的言语被淹没在了唐突的亲吻之中，可恰恰是这一浅显的吻令整个身体仿佛席卷起了一股狂风，从身体的底端腾升而起，吹散了爬满了全身的荆棘、吹破了含苞待放的花冠。  
「唔……！咳、咳咳……！」  
取代了烧心的疼痛的，是一阵强烈的异物感；气管的骤然舒张迫使露伴反射性的推开了正附身亲吻着自己的仗助，就这么趴伏在的地上，弯腰喘咳起来。从唇缝间溢出的不再是娇嫩、柔软的花瓣，而是一朵朵闭合的花苞，就好像断了线的珍珠、掉落在了地上。  
「到底、发生了什么……」  
「咳咳！……！」  
「…………」  
回荡在一片寂静的屋内的，并非就只有露伴一个人的声音，因为被自己推开、而重重摔坐在地上的仗助一手抓着脖子、一边弓着背脊大声咳嗽着。他咳的很急、呼吸很喘，像极了自己最初发病时的模样；而就在露伴瞠目结舌的支起了颓力的上身时，一朵蓝色的玫瑰随着气急的喘咳从仗助的口中掉落了出来，一动不动的落在两人中间，空落落的房间再次回到了平日的宁静。  
「…………结束了？咳……嗓子还是好痛……」  
比起好不容易缓过神、坐直了身子的男人，露伴的所有思绪及目光都集中在了掉落在两人中间的这朵玫瑰花上。花吐症唯一的化解方法，是与所暗恋之人接吻，并一起吐出扎根在体内的花朵。自己喜欢的人到底是谁？苦苦追寻了五天之久的记忆都没有给露伴任何的答案，却在被自己最讨厌的男人亲吻了过后、象征着爱恋的『病之花』静静的躺在月光之中，带走了肉体无法承受的苦痛，留下了无穷无尽的迷惘。  
「露伴……？你还好吧？喂——你倒是说句话啊，露伴老师——」  
「……不许告诉任何人……！」  
喉底的撕裂感消失了，肺部的灼烧感也不见了，可取而代之的、是足以令整个大脑沸腾的羞耻，以及空前未有的惊慌失措。当露伴猛地向叫唤着自己名字的男人扑去、恼羞成怒的抓着对方的衣领时，同样红着脸仗助竟咧嘴痴笑起来，腼腆的笑容非但没有让露伴平复内心那剧烈翻涌着心绪，反而助涨了心中的气焰、用着近乎胁迫的语气，冲着仗助大吼了起来。  
「绝对不可以告诉任何人！要是你敢把这事告诉别人，我绝对饶不了你！」  
「知道了知道了，我不说我不说。要是老师您不放心的话，可以用您的天堂之门写上几笔啊？『不能告诉别人露伴喜欢的人其实是东方仗助』，您说呢？」  
与其说是建议、还不如说挑衅，仗助的这番谏言迫使露伴气急败坏的举起了拳头，可还没等自己的拳头落下、嬉笑不止男人便以迅雷不及掩耳的速度挡下了自己的胳臂，像是安抚、又像是宽慰，弯腰将双唇凑向了自己的耳畔。  
「如果你不想让其他人知道的话，我会保密的。」  
然而『保密』不足以解答自己内心的疑惑。是从什么时候开始的？又是因为怎样的契机而开始的？当背着月光的仗助如是在自己的面前信誓旦旦许下了承诺，未能平复情绪的露伴仍旧满脸通红。火烧般的热度沿着脸颊爬至了耳根、又顺着脖颈蔓延至了全身，就在自己意识恍惚之际、重新站直了身体的『死对头』笑着挠了挠鼻尖。青涩又有些稚嫩的笑容与他那硬朗的面部轮廓明明很不搭调，却让捕捉到了这一瞬间的露伴看出了神，痴痴的与他一同站在月光之下。  
想起来了，全都想起来了。  
那总是与自己的意愿背道而驰的不羁；  
那总是为了拯救而不惜遍体鳞伤的温柔。  
讨厌一个人、与喜欢一个人在本质上究竟是否是属于同一种心情，露伴的心中没有答案，然而心口的收缩、心跳的加剧都是无比真实的感受，重叠、交织，在目光的追逐中溶解、交融。姗姗来迟的觉知在苏醒的刹那宛如一阵和煦的春风，吹散了所有的困惑与阴霾，留下的是无法用言语表述的酣畅淋漓，竟让露伴产生了想要提起画笔、将这份心情留存下来的冲动。  
「……我果然还是讨厌你，东方仗助。」  
振振有词的感慨并不是用来逞强的谎言，自己对男人的感觉并未改变，只不过如今的露伴总算明白了这份浅显的心情背后所藏着的深意，然而闻言的仗助却明白不了自己的用意。他楞了一下，随即面露出了难色，欲言又止的窘迫模样令露伴默默垂下了眼帘。  
「因为每次和你在一起的时候，无论做什么、结果都是事与愿违。我讨厌这种连自己的心情都没有办法左右的感觉。」  
「你是想说『情不自禁』吗？原来你这么喜欢我啊。」  
所以呢？说了那么多，你接下来想怎么做？是想和我交往吗？  
得意忘形的试探换来的是自己不屑的嗤笑。就算露伴明白了自己对男人的这份『厌恶』实质上是对他的情不自禁，可那又如何？喜欢一个人是一回事，交往又是另外一回事；就算厘清了内心对『东方仗助』的感觉，但露伴始终无法描绘出与男人恋爱的光景，一声『我才不要』让眼前的青年不禁一愣，痴愣的模样竟让自己觉得有些可爱。  
「就算我喜……欢……你，不代表我两非得交往不可。而且你对我没有那样的意思吧？就算有我也不要和你走到恋爱这一步，相处起来太累了，我拒绝。」  
「明明是你喜欢我、表的白，怎么反倒是我成了那个被拒绝的人？！好气人啊！」  
这是自己对男人唯一能做到的仅有的报复了。将卑鄙的小心思藏在了心中，清了清嗓子的露伴捋了捋有些凌乱的碎发，随即弯腰将脚边的花苞一朵朵拾了起来，而那朵静静躺在月光下的蓝色玫瑰、轻轻将它纳入掌心的漫画家迎着月光，端倪了许久。直到同样被这朵花吸引的仗助也缓缓蹲下了身子，再度启唇的露伴如自言自语般低声吟语，然而这份遥不可及的希冀又是否能够迎来实现的那一天，或许只有见证了亲吻的月亮才能知晓了吧。  
「若是哪一天，你不再属于杜王町的话，或许还有可能吧……哈，真是可笑。」  
「露伴……？」

——FIN——


	3. Moonbeam Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外I

当赫然印刷着『《粉红黑暗少年》连载再开』字样的周刊杂志从康一的书包中掉落的时候，弯腰将沉甸甸的书册从地面拾捡起来的仗助并没有立刻将它交还给正与亿泰聊着天的康一。这是自己第一次这么认真的用着审视的目光看着露伴的画，犀利的笔触、流畅的线条、以及奇妙的构图颇有几丝先锋意识，给视觉带来了不小的冲击。  
「仗助君？啊、这是从我书包里掉出来的吗？谢谢你，帮我捡起来。」  
「……」  
过了许久才察觉到丢了书的康一一边挠了挠头发、一边从自己的手中拿走了这本最新发行的周刊杂志。书本从指尖被抽走的瞬间，竟莫名感到有些失落的仗助下意识深吸了一口气，眼看着与康一蹲坐在一起的亿泰难掩好奇的凑上了前，一声『露伴老师他真的痊愈了啊』令自己的胸口微微一颤、隐晦的抽痛感化为暧昧的热度，沿着脊髓不断的向大脑蔓延。  
「到头来还是不知道露伴老师他到底喜欢的是谁呢，你们不觉得好奇吗？」  
「当然会好奇啊！可这毕竟是人家的私事，总是追问个不停的话感觉很失礼，只能等老师他自己开口了。」  
「…………」

『岸边露伴』喜欢的人就在这里。  
然而听着自己那两位生死之交的『伙伴』这般交头接耳的对露伴的『秘密』议论纷纷的时候，不禁在心中暗暗窃笑的仗助却只能装出一副事不关己的模样，心虚的避开了他们的视线、仰头望着万里无云的天空。  
事情的结果出乎了所有人的意料。在那朵蓝色的玫瑰从自己的口中掉出之前、谁也没有猜想到那总是对自己虎视眈眈的男人的心中竟还藏着这样不为人知的『秘密』，更不会有人会料想到同样对露伴抱持着排斥与无奈的仗助竟会这么义无反顾的亲吻上对方的唇瓣。  
在得知露伴患上花吐症的瞬间，握着电话听筒的仗助一时有些茫然，陌生的名词与康一那充满着焦虑的口吻令心口蒙上了一股不祥的预感，直到电话另一头的康一说出了『得了花吐症的人一般都活不过七天』、席卷而上的寒意迫使仗助眉头一紧，在康一挂断了电话之后、便立刻找出了承太郎在离开杜王町时留下的电话，联系上了身在美国的亲人。  
（你回去的时候，要是有人问起，就说我已经有线索了，之后会自己想办法做个了断。）  
一边将捡起的花苞与花朵小心翼翼的扔进了角落里的垃圾桶，一边万般叮嘱道的露伴始终不敢直视自己的眼睛。他的耳根还是红的，裸露在衣领外的脖子也都还残留着些许绯红；虽然有些意外、但在得知口口声声说着讨厌自己的露伴竟偷偷对自己产生了别样的情愫，不免感到有些得意的仗助毫不犹豫的便点了头，毕竟除此之外、仗助给不了露伴任何的回应，现在的自己给不了露伴真正想要的东西。  
即将迎来十七岁生日的仗助仍然不懂所谓的『喜欢』到底一种什么样的冲动。  
所以即便露伴喜欢的人是自己，也不意味着仗助就必须得以相同的心情来回报男人对自己所倾注的感情。  
可微妙的是，当同样身为男人的露伴以这样的方式向自己坦露了这份晦涩的心意的时候，仗助竟没有感到任何的不适或是不快。得意忘形是有的、那朵从自己口中吐露的玫瑰就像是投入了池塘的一粒石子，即便没能惊起太大的波澜、然而却泛起了阵阵涟漪，至今都还在心中轻轻的涤荡着。  
「我今天就不和你们一起回去了，一会儿有点事、得绕个远路。」  
踩着铃声走出了校园的仗助在与康一和亿泰挥手道别之后，便迈着有些仓促的步伐、朝着与车站完全相反的方向大步走去。有事要办并不是骗人的，可绕远路确实是自己胡诌的；自己的目的地非常明确——那栋气派又豪华的别墅对生活在杜王町的人而言早已成为了一道风景，谁都知道这栋别墅里住着赫赫有名的漫画家，除了那些人生地不熟的游客之外、当地的居民一般都不会轻易靠近露伴的别墅，再加上一周前SPW财团的医生声势浩大的出现在这片宁静的街区、有关『岸边露伴』的种种猜测更是络绎不绝，一度成为了人们闲茶淡饭后的谈资。  
除了自己之外、谁也不知道为什么露伴会染上花吐症的原因。光是这一点，就让仗助忍不住哼起了鼻歌、前所未有的愉悦感使得脚下的步伐都变得轻盈了起来。  
被某个人爱慕、或是喜欢，无疑是美好的。这说明自己的身上有值得被肯定的优点，有值得让人动情的魅力。仗助不是一个自恋的人，但和大多数正处于这个年纪的男生一样、仗助也有着『臭美』的地方，自己也不是第一次被人告白，但却是第一次和人接吻，而且对象还是个不折不扣的大男人。  
（说起来……那还是我的初吻呢，没想到就这么给了那家伙。）  
想到这，忽然停下了脚步的仗助屹立在信号灯下；手指不自觉的抚摸上了丰盈的嘴唇，当时、露伴的双唇有些冰凉，又有些干燥。长达十秒的亲吻几乎是在一片寂静中结束的，直到男人那柔软的唇瓣渐渐有了热度，从紧张中渐渐缓过神的仗助微微睁开了眼睛，映入眼帘的是露伴那浓密的睫毛，以及倒映着月亮的双眸。  
仗助并不后悔以那样的方式得知露伴对自己的心意，更不后悔以这样的方式拯救了对方的性命。无论是露伴喜欢自己的事，又或是威胁自己保密的事，对仗助而言都不足以成为轻视对方的理由、但也成为不了自己喜欢上男人的契机。然而自己还是脱口而出了，那一句『是想和我交往吗？』换来的却是露伴一声满是轻蔑意味的嗤笑。  
你对我没有那样的意思吧？  
在自己被男人拒绝的那一瞬间，站在月光下的仗助才第一次真真正正的将目光落在了露伴的身上。自己从未像当时那样看得那么认真，明明做出了违背内心的选择，然而男人的神情却异常的坚定。没有悲伤，没有遗憾；决绝的态度有些出乎仗助的意料、可同时，也令自己感到有些受伤。  
这个人，虽然嘴上说喜欢我，却又亲手将我无情的推开，是故意为了让我感到这么难过吗？  
走出了别墅的仗助回眸望着那栋静静屹立在月光下的建筑，五味杂陈的思绪令自己的舌根有些苦涩。没有任何期盼的感情真的足以强烈到让人相思成疾吗？露伴对自己的心意有多强烈，即便男人当着自己的面呕出了花朵，但仗助仍旧没有感受到对方正爱着自己的真实感。露伴还是那个露伴，骄傲、自我，看似不坦率却对自身非常的诚实，男人绝对不会忽视内心的感觉，正因为如此、当露伴率先开口拒绝自己的时候，一时感到有些迷惘的仗助竟不知该说些什么，也为男人这种自相矛盾的地方而感到有些火大。  
脚步在思绪的牵引下再次来到了藏匿着太多、太多秘密的别墅。自从SPW财团的医生相继撤离后，重新回归平静的宅邸乍看之下竟显得有些孤单，而当仗助踩上了台阶、轻轻叩了叩紧闭的大门时，细小的门缝迫使仗助立刻警觉了起来，从而环顾起了四周、蹑手蹑脚的走进了鸦雀无声的玄关。  
「露伴那家伙……怎么连个门都不锁，也太粗心大意了吧。」  
别墅的周围一片祥和，没有敌人的动向、也没有任何可疑的踪迹，认定之所以没锁上门纯属是因为男人的麻痹大意，就这么擅自走进屋内、替屋子的『主人』锁上了门的仗助踱步来到了客厅。空荡荡的大厅内感受不到人的气息，可茶几上却摆着几张潦草的素描画，以及残留着些许红茶的茶杯。  
「该不会是在楼上休息吧，就这么进来了会不会打扰到他。」  
说到底，自己为什么会回到这里呢？  
距离两人吐出花朵已经过去一周多的时间了。无论是露伴病了的事、还是男人痊愈了的事，都已经不是什么秘密。大部分人都为康复了的露伴感到高兴，可与此同时、也为男人心中的『真命天女』到底是谁而议论纷纷。  
露伴喜欢仗助，在察觉到这份心情的同时就甩了自己，每每回想、都让仗助感到唏嘘不已。然而就在自己轻踩着脚下的楼梯，一边朝着男人的卧室方向走去的时候，透过半掩的门缝、自己所看到的是正躺在床上休息的露伴。他用胳臂掩着眼睛、遮挡住了光；可上提的衣服下摆却将他那纤瘦的腰肢与平坦的小腹裸露了在外。毫无防备的松懈模样竟莫名的让仗助感到有些火大，可自己并没有叫醒这样的露伴、更没有惊扰他的意思。着地的脚尖就像是行走在薄冰上般小心翼翼，直至自己在床沿旁坐下身，从唇齿间传来的吐息声令仗助下意识的屏住了呼吸，视线枉顾理性的劝阻、情不自禁的落在了不久前被自己亲吻过的唇瓣上。  
「……为什么会变成这样……」  
仗助相信所谓的『爱情』并不只有一种单一的形式。许多人认为爱情最终的归宿就是一段美好的婚姻，然而创造并生下了自己的双亲却并没有结婚，可谁又能断言他们之间不存在爱情呢？既然如此，自己与露伴之间的『延伸』、又该如何被定义呢？  
这是一种极为奇妙的感觉，自己从未像现在这般冷静，可即便大脑多么清晰的知道自己绝对不能越过这条红线，可怦然跳动的心脏却还是驱使着自己的身体，亲吻上了那张微启的双唇。  
是为了确认懵懂的心意吗？  
仗助不这么认为。自己对露伴的感觉比对这世上的任何事物都要来的清晰，负面的也好、正面的也罢，自己对男人是讨厌的，正如男人讨厌自己一样，可与此同时、『喜欢与讨厌原本就是同一种情绪』的道理适用于任何人，仗助也不例外。  
那是为了回应露伴对自己的『喜欢』吗？  
扪心自问的同时，浅显的轻吻让仗助意识到现在的自己连该如何去亲吻一个人都只是似懂非懂，正如男人之前所说的、『喜欢』只是一种情绪、一种缥缈的情感，但『交往』更多的是一种身份的变化，是一种更为具体的『延伸』，就像是两条重叠的波长、而不应该总是针锋相对、短兵相接。  
想到这，一声轻声的闷吟打断了自己的思绪，迫使猛然回过神的仗助挺起了腰背、坐直了身体，然而急促的心跳与攀升的体温却让仍未摆脱青涩的仗助乱了阵脚。眼看着卧躺在床上的漫画家微微睁开了惺忪的睡眼，涣散的眼神使他看起来有些呆愣；直到两人的视线交汇、难掩心虚的仗助吞了口唾沫，一声『下午好』使得平躺在床上的露伴皱起了眉头，一声『你怎么在这』令自己支支吾吾起来。  
「想来看看你的情况，没想到你竟然没锁门，就擅自溜进来了……没打扰到你吧？」  
「你说呢，竟然还有脸问我。没有经过我的同意就擅自跑进别人家，你就不怕我告你非法入侵么。」  
刻薄又尖锐的反问竟让仗助感到哑口无言。毕竟是自己理亏在先、下意识咕哝了一声『对不起』的仗助故作委屈的低下了头，然而露伴却没有理会这样的自己。似乎仍然没能彻底从疲惫与睡意中醒来的漫画家在自己的窥视下背过了身，一边枕着胳臂、再次闭上了双眼，一边启唇低语道。  
「你特意跑过来有什么事么。不着急的话改天在说，最近工作太忙了有点累，没精力和你斗嘴。」  
「……我说，露伴。要不我们试着交往看看吧？」  
「…………」  
话音刚落、原本还一脸疲倦的漫画家立马从床上惊坐了起来，露骨的神情就像是在警告自己不要轻易开这种玩笑似的，可太过自我的露伴根本不了解仗助的心情，更不了解自己经历怎样的心境变化、才会产生如此强烈的『欲望』。  
「坦白说我也不知道自己对你到底是什么感觉。我和你确实合不来，但合不来就代表不会喜欢上吗？我不这么认为，性别之类的问题就更不足挂齿了。我只知道当我知道你喜欢的人是我的时候，我觉得很高兴。这绝对不是因为我找到了能够嘲弄你的把柄，绝对不是这样，我并不想把这件事当作是一场玩笑。」  
自己一遍又一遍的说着、而男人也一动不动的听着。自己对露伴的喜欢到底是从何时开始的？准确的说，自己对他的『讨厌』又到底是从什么时候开始的。是他奋不顾身的在自己的脸上写上『70km』这串数字的时候吗？还是男人仰头目送着杉本铃美的消失、那双微微泛红的眼睛呢？口吐鲜花的露伴无疑是美丽的，或许这样的形容会显得有些冒犯，可当露伴第一次在自己的面前吐出花瓣的时候，蓝色的植物从他的嘴角掉落、仅仅是那一瞬间，从心口传来的猛烈的收缩感竟让整个身体不受控制的阵阵发热。但这一只出现在瞬间的觉知很快就被想要挽救男人生命的急切所取代，如今、短暂的亲吻再次将其唤醒，也让内心的声音变得更加的坚定。  
「但我也知道让你这么快就信任我是不可能的事……所以想说要不要先试着交往看看，要是真的不合适的话……」  
「『要是真的不合适的话』？你想怎么做？」  
突如其来的发问打断了自己的思绪，令仗助一脸窘迫的陷入了哑然。比自己年长四岁的露伴尽管在恋爱方面同样没有很多的经验，可大人终究是大人，他有他的理性、也有他的胆小与怯弱。眼看着男人一脸无奈的取下了绿色的发带，垂荡在额前的黑发使他看起来有些稚嫩、又有些憔悴。  
「要是觉得不合适的话就拍拍屁股走人吗？我才不要做你用来体验青春的『试用品』。如果你只是想要积累经验的话去找别人，别把人看扁了。」  
「都说了不是这么回事了！我也需要时间啊，需要更多的时间来确认自己对你的感觉是不是完整的，你自己不也是在患了花吐症才醒悟……」  
你说的没错，我是因为喜欢你患上了花吐症，还险些为此丢了性命。可正因为如此，我才不希望自己沦为你用来练手的道具！  
与那一晚的恼羞成不同，时隔这么多天、再次揪上了自己衣领的露伴眼里闪烁着怒火，然而男人的愤慨却让自己的心脏一阵悸动，也恰恰是这份悸动令仗助为两人那无法共通的情绪而感到苦恼不已。露伴是真的喜欢自己，男人对自己的喜欢强烈到连他自己都觉得不可思议，却又因彼此间种种发生的矛盾而造成的不信任演变成了一种自我防卫，固执的认为情意相通也只会换来分道扬镳的结局，与其这样、还不如让一切都不要开始，这就是露伴对自己的『喜欢』，激烈、却又卑微。让人不禁窃喜，也让人感到无比心痛。  
仰头望着怒不可遏的露伴，半启着双唇的仗助实在不知道该如何平息男人对自己的不信，这也是自己第一次为过去的所作所为感到这么的懊悔。如何才能让他相信我？让这么喜欢我的人知道自己或许也同样喜欢着他？想到这，悄悄抓握上对方臂膀的仗助缓缓挺起了胸膛，凑近的脸颊最先感受到的是彼此的吐息，而下一秒、双唇的交叠随着气息的越发急促而开始一点点深入。舌尖的交缠并没有像想象中的那般舒适，可另一种无法用言语来形容的满足感却让仗助不由自主的闭上了眼睛。蛮横、又笨拙的吻最终在一声声呛咳中戛然而止，对视、相望、再到各自回避对方的目光。跳动的心代替了所有贫瘠的言语，驱使着右手的掌心悄然覆上了露伴那有些冰凉的手背，只不过这一次男人并没有逃走、更没有反抗。他静静的听着，听着那些他没有勇气去相信的话，就好像那朵蓝色的玫瑰即将又一次迎来盛开一样。

在你的心里、  
在我的心中，  
只为永远不会凋零。

——FIN.2020.3.14——


	4. 番外2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 最近被工作折磨的太苦了，犒劳下自己稍微写两笔  
> \- 只是想写罢了，可能设定和剧情上也很多不可推敲的地方，望见谅  
> \- 姑且算是之前那篇花吐症的番外吧  
> \- 一时兴起的产物所以没有校对过，如果有错别字和病句请见谅

“……为什么你会躺在这里啊。”

结束了枯燥乏味的访谈工作，精疲力尽的露伴迈着有些拖沓的脚步走下了摇摇晃晃的公车，将天际那赤红的云彩尽收眼底、回到了勉强可以称之为‘家’的别墅，却在经过厨房的那一刹那停下了脚步，半敞开的窗户与隐隐弥漫在空气中的气息令自己不由自主的叹了口气。这是一种奇妙的本能、亦是一种微妙的生理反应；明明所有的家具与摆设一动不动的停留在属于它们的位置，然而流动在屋内的空气却让露伴很快便猜到了掠过心头的那一刹那的悸动的归因。没有生气，没有紧张，更没有愤慨与不安；踩着楼梯、来到了卧室的露伴在推开房门的瞬间，身穿制服、就这么理直气壮的霸占了自己的床铺的‘不速之客’竟酣睡着。他的气息声很重，手中抱着从沙发椅上偷来的靠垫；微启的双唇与松懈的表情使得他那张棱角分明的脸蛋显得很是稚气。看着男人那宽厚的胸膛随着粗重的吐息起起伏伏，踱步来到床边的露伴在一声轻叹后抬起了右腿，毫不留情的朝着男人的胯部踢去，惹得正在梦境中遨游的仗助猛地惊醒了过来。

“喂，给我起来。谁允许你连衣服不脱就躺我床上了？脏死了。”  
“唔哇……！搞什么啊，原来是你回来了啊，吓死我了……”

什么叫‘你回来了啊’，那个白痴。

这世上有着无数不可思议的人与事待自己去探索、去发现，寻找并记录隐藏在其背后的‘真实’更是自己与生俱来的天赋与才能所在。可若是这些才能连所谓的‘自我’都无法探究、无法察觉呢？如梦魇般挥之不去的疑问化为那玫瑰的残影在脑海深处一闪而出，而从喉底泛起的瘙痒感迫使站在书桌前的露伴下意识抚摸上了自己的脖颈，直到因惊慌而产生的幻觉逐渐消散、这才松开了心弦的漫画家将摘下的耳环随手放在了凌乱的桌面上，思绪却因不断从背后传来的阵阵呼喊而感到烦乱不已。

“我也知道擅自溜进你家是我不对啦……可不知道为什么就是想来看一眼你的情况，谁知道你不在家、碰巧厨房的窗户没有关上，就擅作主张……呃……”

支离破碎的解释根本说服不了任何人，正绞尽脑汁、编造着借口的男人比任何人都心知肚明。只不过这一次，露伴并没有责怪眼前那总是为自己制造麻烦的‘东方仗助’，可这并不代表自己并没有生气、自己只不过是感到有些厌倦了而已。无论是一味的责骂男人也好，又或是自己的喜怒哀乐总是被对方牵制的感受也罢，唯有在面对仗助的时候、露伴总是变得无法冷静，无法像个理性的‘大人’一样面对自己与男人之间的所有维系。而这一切的无法自已是否又是自己对男人心生‘情愫’的理由，那一将自己从那朵蓝色玫瑰的‘诅咒’中解救的亲吻更不曾为自己带来答案，太多的迷惘与不安至今都还孜孜不倦的‘侵蚀’着露伴的每一个神经，然而每一次的烦恼、困惑、不解，都只会让‘东方仗助’的存在在自己的意识中被无限的放大，直至身心的每一个角落都残留着男人的影子，而如今、他又在如此近的距离，出现在自己的身边。

“露伴……？喂——露伴老师——！怎么不说话？这回你不生气了啊？”  
“我忙了一整天，已经没有多余的精力陪你消耗了，随你吧。”

音落，一边长吁了一口气、一边抬手摘下了发带的露伴在仗助的注视下用手捋了捋有些散乱的头发。不忿，烦躁，焦虑……太多太多的情绪想要冲着眼前那总是轻而易举的便扰乱自己的男人发泄，却碍于堆积在体内的疲劳而一时找不到宣泄的出口，精神的乏力令嗓音都不由自主的变得沙哑了起来。

“要是睡够了的话就赶紧回自己家去，下次我会把所有的门窗给牢牢锁上的，竟然把别人的家当做旅馆，真搞不懂你那脑袋里都在想些什么……”  
“都说了是想来看一眼你的情况，你到底有没有好好听人说话啊。”

振振有词的反问使得在床沿坐下了身的露伴不禁热了耳廓。明知道对方说的话不可信、可蔓延在脸颊上的热度又是那么的真实，真实得让露伴不敢转头直视男人那双如宝石般湛蓝的眼睛。面对自己那无情的驱赶，依旧盘着双腿、霸占着床铺的仗助并没有乖顺的离开；不仅如此，他甚至变本加厉的悄悄的凑近，宽阔厚实的胸膛轻轻的贴上了自己那微微弓起的背脊，湿热的呼吸伴随着耳畔的吟语落在肩头，令心池近乎不受控制的涤荡起了阵阵的涟漪。

“不过你今天的脸色看起来是不太好……躺下一起睡会吧，反正距离饭点还有好一会儿，先打个瞌睡再说。”  
“哈啊？！开什么玩笑、谁要和你一起睡……唔！”

还没等自己来得及从男人的臂弯中挣脱，就这么顺着倾斜的重心、重重栽进了松软的床铺，环绕着身体的臂膀非但没有松开的意思，相反的、露伴越是激烈的挣扎、反抗，轻声嬉笑着的男人就越是用力、将自己搂得更紧。最终，拗不过对方的蛮力的露伴只能自暴自弃的放弃了所有的抵抗，就像是先前被对方捧在怀里的抱枕一样、任由得意忘形的仗助肆无忌惮的将自己抱入了怀中。而就在他一边嗅着鼻子、一边将整个脸颊埋入自己的肩窝时，重叠的身体在心跳的鼓动下渐渐温暖了起来，前所未有的热度好似一股暖流缓缓的在体内流淌、辗转着，随着一声声暧昧的低语，传向了每一根指节的末梢。

“有汗的味道。”

听似不经意的感慨却让心头莫名的微微一颤；闻言、不禁一愣的露伴强忍着内心的慌乱，用胳臂微微推开了仗助那精壮结识的身体，生怕紧贴的胸膛暴露了险些失控的心跳。

“还有洗涤剂和洗发精的香味，唔嗯……感觉好亲切……”  
“你是狗啊……！嗅来嗅去的，快走开……！”

然而仗助并没有理会不断反抗的自己。挺拔的鼻梁悄然的贴上了脖子与下颚的衔接处，那被发胶牢牢固定住的黑发摸索着不断升温的肌理，瘙痒的感触迫使承受着这一切的露伴下意识的咬紧了牙关。从口中掉落的花瓣，让露伴后知后觉的意识到自己的心里住着某个特别的人；而男人赋予自己的吻，则让受尽病魔煎熬的露伴触及到了所有迷惘的答案。

至今，自己都不明白这份心情究竟从何而来。  
明明不知道、明明不愿就这么逆来顺受的认可，但当彼此的肢体再一起因维系着彼此的‘孽缘’而不再有距离的时候，那双凝视着自己的眼瞳又是那么的认真、清澈，以至于让露伴一时失去了所有的言语，感受着身体的每一处觉知都因男人的一举一动而失措的奇妙。

“露伴你讨厌狗吗？”

直率的发问惹得露伴下意识的摇了摇头，一声‘不讨厌’让眨了眨眼眸的仗助立刻绽放了笑颜。

“虽然不讨厌，但养起来很麻烦。”  
“那就是‘喜欢’了？”  
“别随便曲解别人的话，我可没这么说。”  
“那到底是‘喜欢’？还是‘不喜欢’？”

一连串的追问让仰着脑袋的露伴哑口无言。是因为太过疲劳而懒得与纠缠不休的仗助争辩？又或是因为自己面对的人是‘东方仗助’、才会感到无法招架，甚至心慌意乱？我啊，虽然知道你就是这样的个性，可无论如何还是得想问个明白；就在自己哑然失声之际，如是自言自语道的‘死对头’悄然的将他的额头贴上了自己的脑门。明明是近在咫尺的距离，明明只需闭上眼睛、就能找到亲吻上那双饱满的嘴唇的勇气，然而露伴并没有这么做。

“露伴你的‘喜欢’实在太难懂了，我分辨不清，但偶尔、仅仅只是偶尔的时候，我又觉得你的这种地方非常惹人怜爱。要是只有我一个人这么觉得的话就好了。”  
“……不明白你在说些什么。”

就是‘希望老师您能够对我温柔一点’的意思。

找不到理由，更编不出借口。  
如果仅仅只是靠亲吻就能让他成为只属于自己一个人的东西，即使千百次露伴也一定会毫不犹豫，但往往现实总有不尽人愿的时候，而仗助的这番‘抗议’在自己听来更是一种大言不惭的傲慢。

他不明白自己的烦恼、更不明白内心的挣扎；看着眼前那永远都不可能只属于自己的男人，与爱意近乎同样强烈的憎恶迫使露伴皱起了眉头，而仍旧无动于衷的青年则是再度用力箍筋了臂弯，在一声‘我又困了，暂时就保持这样吧’过后，仰头打了个哈欠的仗助就这么任意妄为的将脑袋枕在了自己的肩头，平静的吐着呼吸，有些阴冷的卧室再度回到了往日的宁静。

“啧……任性的家伙。”

换搂着腰际的双臂随着意识的逐渐坠沉而渐渐松懈了下来，趁势挣脱了臂弯的露伴缓缓支起了上身。自己的每一个动作都很小心、生怕惊醒一旁那又一次坠入了梦乡的仗助；而就在视线落在对方那张略显稚嫩的睡脸时，不知在何时探出的双手情不自禁的抚摸上了男人的脸颊。下颌骨的轮廓，再到脸颊两侧的颧骨；就在拇指掠过凸起的眉骨之际，肌理的摩挲在指尖所留下的记忆化为一幅幅生动的画面不断在脑海中流转着，令露伴产生了想要拿起画笔、将流窜在体内的觉知与冲动全部留存下来的冲动。

也唯有在这样的时刻，‘我竟然这么喜欢你’的事实，真实得让怦然跳动的心感到阵阵疼痛。

“该温柔点的人……应该是你才对吧。”  
“呼……”

——FIN——

写到一半睡着了……最近真是太累了orz……


End file.
